The present invention relates to a pulsating imitation speaker. Speakers that generate sound are known. The pulsating imitation speaker described herein looks like a speaker but does not generate sound. Instead, it noticeably moves up and down, or pulsates, without transmitting sound other than sound produced by the mechanical movement of it components. The pulsating imitation speaker can be used near a real speaker generating sound such as music. This movement of the pulsating imitation speaker heightens the sound experience for the person controlling the speaker and imitation speaker, as well as those around the person. When the pulsating speaker is in a ride-on toy vehicle, as in the example described here, the experience of riding the vehicle is greatly improved for the driver and those near the driver.